


Misc. CS Fluff

by I_dont_write_fanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_dont_write_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is most fluff a little but of smuff but fluffy pieces from my tumblr that I'm posting on here because I remade my blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Captain Swan — after 3x22 — sort of 4x01 spec - very smuffy + based on the filming spoiler pics + set reports we’ve seen and heard :D**

\---------------------------------------------------

"Swan!" he nearly yelped out when she broke away from him.

Her tongue had been trailing along his earlobe and her hands were inside his shirt, exploring the mass of chest hair. She tweaked his nipple to tease him further and he grasped her hand, not letting her get off that easy. He bucked his hips against hers so she could feel the effect she had on him.

She’d only been there for two minutes before he couldn’t stand it any longer and had closed the space between them, pressing her against the door of his room, shutting it so no nosey patrons of Granny’s could see them. She had stopped by his room to ‘talk’ about the night before or about their adventure back in time or his giving up the _Jolly Roger_. They had gone through a lot, while no time had passed at all for the people of Storybrooke, and now they were back— back in this town of endless attacks and drama and evil. But, the moment he opened the door and saw her there in all black, donning her red leather coat that brought out the color of her golden hair, it didn’t matter what happened, because the first thing she did that morning was come to see him.

But even the way she said good morning to him was sexy and her lips were so pink that when she spoke all he could think of was last night and kissing her and how he wanted to do it again _now_. That sly smile spread across her face like she was ready to spar with him, not defend against his advances, but to play, to move closer to him each time he stepped toward her, and to lean up towards him, watching his lips when he spoke, and he could tell she had the same thoughts running through her mind as he did. 

It was like last night, starting slow and tender, softly closing his lips over hers and inviting her into him. Her upper back was resting against the door but her hips had come to meet his, leaning into his body and running her fingers into his hair. He was just in his thin black shirt that hung down to his thighs and she had her other hand creeping into its open neck, scratching and tangling her fingers in his chest hair and spanning her fingers across the breadth of his chest to feel his heart beating. As much as they wanted each other they weren’t in any rush, they weren’t desperate and clashing their tongues against each other like in Neverland, when her mouth sprang onto his so surprisingly that he couldn’t catch his breath until long after she had walked away. Now they had time to just lean comfortably into the other and explore every inch of the other slowly and with purpose. 

Emma only realized his state of undress after he had caught her hand and bucked against her, moving so she was flat against the wall and his body was flush against hers. Her free hand trailed to the bottom of his shirt, questioning the contents beneath it and her fingers came in contact with his bare leg. He could feel his cock jump in consequence and wondered if she felt it as well. Their eyes met briefly before he noted the devious look in her eye and took her lips between his in lustful need. Her fingers crept up his thigh and brushed the underside of his hardened cock between them and they both gasped when she instinctively gripped him in her hand firmly. 

He didn’t think this is what either of them were expecting when she came round this morning but suspected that she very much didn’t mind this type of sidetrack based on how wonderfully she was handling him— the situation. His tongue probed into her mouth, slowly tracing the outline of hers and gliding it along her lips. Her fingers were similarly exploring his length, threading him through her fingers, dancing her fingertips along the underside of him, and circling around his tip. He growled into her mouth in need for more, wishing she weren’t so fully dressed as his hand had slipped under her shirt and bra to twist one of her hardened nipples. She moaned similarly against him and took hold of his cock to give it a tug, but then they heard movement out in the hallway. Snow was greeting Henry at their room and asking where Emma was. The walls of Granny’s were extremely thin as they had agreed last night was a reason not to continue their dalliance into the wee hours of the morning. 

Killian took his hand out of Emma’s shirt and pulled back from her, but she snuck the hand that had been playing with his cock up the back of his shirt and was pulling him back towards her. He groaned at her touch and at not wanting to refuse her, but he knew any minute she would have to straighten up and leave, and he very much should get some pants on before that happened. With his luck, Snow would catch a glimpse of him in such a state of undress that she’d probably never look at him the same again, and he did not need that type of interaction with the mother of the woman he loved. But, he let Emma bring his lips a whisper away from hers before murmuring ‘later’ and kissing him with such intensity that his legs felt weak. She slipped out of his room, making sure the door was entirely blocking him from view, and he heard her address her mother in the hall,

“I was just going over some things with Hook about yesterday. He’s going to meet us for lunch at Granny’s later,” Emma covered for them smoothly and Snow began chatting animatedly about baby Neal none the wiser. 

Killian sank onto the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath to recover from that whirlwind experience with Emma, feeling much like he did after she kissed him in Neverland. He quickly pulled on his pants and ran out the door to catch Emma, needing to sort out some sort of plan with her about what she was going to tell her parents, or rather, what was even going on between them now. He realized, in the midst of them following their hearts and going at it in front of Granny’s, he hadn’t exactly thought about how public she was going to be about their involvement, or even how far their involvement went now, or if she even cared, or if she was maybe telling her mom right _now_. 

He spotted them not far down the street, Emma and her family, all chatting animately with one another as Snow pushed the baby stroller hand in hand with Charming. Hook stopped for a moment to catch his breath and admire Emma looking so happy with the family she never knew she had, now with its new addition. He watched as David and Henry slowed down, deep in conversation about something, likely cars, a subject he knew less than nothing about and often avoided being alone with those two in fear of being trapped in such a discussion. Emma and Snow had passed the boys and Emma seemed to be explaining something to her mother, talking with her hands and gesturing about. Killian took this opportunity to sidle up to them and caught Emma’s elbow in his hand as she was gesturing to something. She turned in surprise and he saw her cheeks flush at seeing him. 

“Can we have a minute?” he asked softly, waving to Snow to make sure it was a good time to pull her aside, before he took her around the corner for privacy. The side street was empty and they were chatting in the shade of the shop awnings. His hand was still holding her elbow and he didn’t want to let go, but she looked uncertain about his approach so he released her and took a step back to make her comfortable. 

“What’s up?” she asked coolly, stuffing her hands in her back pockets and glancing around them before continuing in a lower tone, “I’m sorry about earlier…” It seemed as if she wanted to say more but was at a loss for words and instead settled for admiring his now fully-dressed form. 

“Swan, were you…what were you talking to your mom about?” He now felt so unsure about himself and had no clue what to say to her until he watched her lick her lips and got a few idea about what he’d _like_ to say to her. 

“I was sort of…” Emma bit her lip in search for the right words, “I was trying to explain what happened yesterday and what happened between us—” Hearing Emma use the word ‘us’ shot through him like a lightning bolt hitting his heart and kickstarting it into an adrenaline-filled joy. “Not— not what _happened_ between us, but what we went through and how she might want to be open to the idea of…” Emma swallowed the end of the sentence when she met his eye and they both smiled. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting his fingers smooth across the small of her back. He held her gaze and her smile widened like she was guilty of something that she wasn’t ashamed of. 

“And what idea is that?” he asked her in a husky voice as he trailed his hook along her thigh slowly, wanting to pull her against him and continue what they started this morning. Emma looked down at his hook and was biting back a smile, nudging her leg against the hook in affirmation. 

“That that kiss in Neverland wasn’t exactly a…one-time thing?” She said it like she was asking if that was okay, okay to kiss him or okay to tell her mom about them or okay that she lied in Neverland, he didn’t know. Fingering the hem of her shirt, he leaned into her, breathing her in and trying to take in every detail of this beautiful moment of progress between them. Their noses were nearly touching when someone came running up to them in a panic. 

“We’re under attack!”


	2. Home sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian gets a cold and Emma takes care of him - bc i need to get out my own thoughts about a real-life person and throw them into my OTP instead. Also I changed all Killian’s dialogue into how he would talk with a cold so that’s why some of the words look weird.

“Ohh gods!” Killian shouted from the bedroom. He was writhing in bed, face contorted as he moaned out, “gods, Swa-nuh!” 

“Whaaat?” she yelled from the kitchen. He must have just woken up while she was making herself breakfast and she rushed into their room to find him holding his head and his eyes squeezed shut.

“What’s wrong?” she asked doubtfully, not seeing anything immediately troubling about his appearance. 

“Swa-nuh, I think I’m dyinggh,” he was clenching his teeth and rubbing his palm across his head as if even moving the slightest bit might cause his heart to stop. “Emma, I think I’m goingh to die.”

Emma put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as obviously as she could, still looking him over, but visually seeing nothing wrong her naked pirate rolling back and forth in her bed. 

“It’s probably just a hangover,” she assured him, thinking back to the night before, when she cooked them coq a vin and Killian had proceeded to drink a large amount of the cooking wine before she could actually use it in the dish. He had been in a particular mood from David seeing them kissing a little too passionately outside Granny’s and scolding them to be more courteous to the public and the children that could see them. 

“Whad’s a hangover?” he glanced up from under the shield of his hand covering his eyes to ponder whether this was indeed his current ailment. Emma looked at him incredulously, wondering for a moment what they called hangovers in the Enchanted Forest before returning back to her whining pirate. 

“You know, when you drink too much and feel like crap in the morning…” as Emma was explaining the concept of a hangover, she was sure a few extra glasses of wine wouldn’t have such an effect on a 300 year-old pirate who has rum attached to his hip at all times. 

“You do sound congested, it’s probably just a cold,” she dismissed the diagnosis with a wave of her hand, knowing he would get over it quickly. 

“A cold…is thad lethal?” Killian asked this almost hopefully, so his pain would seem worth such a mighty illness, but Emma laughed and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. She brought her hand up to his forehead where he had his arm flung across his face as if it would aid him in his ailing state and he moved it so she could brush his hair out of his face tenderly. His forehead was damp and warm, and the usually rosy flush on his cheeks were now pallid. Emma furrowed her eyebrows in concern, wondering if he had a fever and wasn’t just faking like Henry does to get out of going to school. 

“You’ve seen your fair share of near-deaths, but I don’t think a _cold_ is going to be the final nail in your coffin,” Emma reassured him, but he peeked out from his tightly closed lids to ask her to clarify that he wasn’t dying. 

“I might nee-duh the moving gelatinous food you eat in this worl-duh. Surely you have some in your kitchen for emergencies,” Killian suggested, much to the amusement of Emma who bit back a laugh. 

“I don’t think we have any Jell-O…”

“Is that safe, Emma? To not have such a treatment in your househol-duh for occasions like this?!” Killian was on the cusp of outrage at her lack of preparation. What if Henry got sick and _needed_ it as well, he went on, but Emma sighed heavily before leaving the room mumbling something about stronger medicine. 

-/-

Having recently moved to a new apartment since her and Henry’s permanent return to Storybrooke, there were still a number of various ‘necessities’ that Emma’s home was lacking, namely cold medicine. She called her mother in hopes of her running over with it and perhaps even volunteering to look after Hook, so she could actually get to work. 

“I’m not sure what he had, so I brought over everything I had,” Snow said almost out of breath, lifting baby Neal higher onto her hip as they stood in the doorway conversing in low voices, “How’s it going?” While Snow respected Emma’s privacy when it came to dating and didn’t want to pry, especially regarding Hook, she was still interested in any piece of information would throw her way about their budding relationship. Considering Emma wasn’t even sure what they were, she didn’t elect to say all that much about their personal situation. 

“He’s…acting like such a child,” Emma confessed, “Is Dad like this when he’s sick?” Emma hadn’t ever been in a serious enough relationship to actually take care of a man she was dating, so her only experience was with Henry. 

“Oh yeah, your father gets the sniffles and is in bed for a week, acting like he’s got the plague.” Emma’s eyes widened in agreement that men were pathetic when they were sick.

“Hook asked for Jell-O but—” Emma waved her hand to dismiss the statement, wanting to keep the private joke to herself as she remembered him over a year and a half ago in a hospital gown limping around asking what was on his plate. How he got out of those handcuffs…she still hadn’t asked him. 

“I guess I’m going to have to call out of work…” Emma said apprehensively, still hoping perhaps her mother could handle two whining babies at the same time.

“I already told your father. I should go, he’s going to wake up any minute and want to be fed,” Snow was whispering now, seeing baby Neal twitch and squirm in her arms. 

“Thanks. And thank you for all the—”

“SWANN-NUH” Killian was groaning from the other room, clearly impatient for her return with whatever medicine she had procured for him. The noise prompted Neal to wake and start wailing in unison with Killian. Both women rolled their eyes. 

“Want to trade?” Emma asked, gesturing to the room behind her and raising her eyebrows. Snow laughed and backed out of the doorway to leave.

“Let me know how it goes. He’ll be fine, Emma.” 

Emma shut the door and took a deep breath before turning back into their bedroom. 

“Okay, I’ve got something better than Jell-O for you…” she walked into the room with strong cold medicine and a large glass of water to find Killian’s head lolling off the mattress like it was the only comfortable position he could find for himself without feeling like absolute death. He looked substantially worse than 10 minutes ago when she left him. His eyes shifted up to her at the bedside,

“It hurts, Swa-nuh,” he croaked before Emma sat down on the bed to try to get him to sit up.

“What hurts?”

“Eberythin-guh hurts, my whole body,” Emma made a noise of concern before getting his head propped up on a few pillows and she was next to him on the bed, spooning some unknown cold syrup into his mouth in generous doses, hoping it would relieve him even in the slightest. Her arm was around him, running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck hoping to soothe him. Amidst the bag of cough medicines was a jar of VapoRub that Emma thought couldn’t hurt, considering how congested he sounded. 

“Okay, this might feel weird, but it should help,” Emma said hesitantly, before she started rubbing the balm into his thicket of chest hair. As messy as it was, it felt cool and calming to rub it between his pecs and slowly move her hands over the curves of his muscles. She massaged it into his sternum before spreading it up his chest towards his neck, splaying her fingers out across his chest to make sure the balm spread evenly, and she saw him gulp visibly as her fingers moved in slow circular motions over his aching chest. Emma felt a warm sensation low in her stomach after a few minutes of massaging his chest and feeling his taut muscles beneath her hands. She shouldn’t be aroused by this. She was just touching his _chest_ for god’s sake. But she saw him swallow again and his adam’s apple bob slowly, and they met each other’s gaze, uncertain what to do about the sexual tension that was now looming between them. 

“Is that helping?” she could feel her voice crack slightly at the end of her question and her face flush. Likewise, she saw some color return to his cheeks when he glanced down at her hands on his chest and back at her. 

“A bit, thanks,” he glanced back at her hands which were now just flattened against his chest, unmoving until she realized they didn’t need to be there anymore. 

“I’m just gonna wash this stuff off my hands and let you rest,” Emma said quickly, getting up off the bed and moving all the medicines off the bedside table. Killian reached out to her,

“Coul-duh you stay?” his eyelids were drooping and he was clearly feeling the effects of the drugs hitting his system, making his puppy dog pleading face even more unresistant. 

“Sure, let me just—”

Before Emma could walk away, he had a hold of her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. For someone on large doses of medication and in a weakened state, he certainly was strong. 

“I know showing this caring side of yourself is har-duh for you, Swan, but please don’t run away from me or hide it in our own home,” Killian’s voice rumbled through her like a low frequency wave of emotion hitting her over and over again. His chest was leaning into her and his mouth was a breath away from her ear as he said this in a deep, scratchy voice. 

A chill ran through her as he said ‘our home’ because it had been weeks of him staying there every night, leaving his things there, but neither of them had ever explicitly stated they were together, living together, and what was hers and become ‘theirs.’ Her arm came around his back and pulled him against her so his head was resting on her shoulder and she could run her hand through his hair. They settled into the bed together comfortably, Killian draping his arm across her as he nestled into the crook of her neck. 

“Thank you, Emma,” he mumbled against her neck as he drifted to sleep. Emma smirked and kissed his forehead lightly as his breaths grew even and shallow against her skin. 


	3. ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off this photo from Josh's instagram: http://31.media.tumblr.com/f9236ad9f4d226629e4a3b570f20a45b/tumblr_n1mmmyQhYz1r3nwdio1_500.png

"Hook,  _stop_!” Emma hissed at him, shoving his hand away. Her smile remained in tact, resisting the urge to giggle as his hand crept over towards her knee again under the table. His tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek, pretending he was keeping his hand to himself.

He wondered what it would be like if he was seated on the other side of her and teasing her with his hook instead. One eyebrow raised at the thought of it paired with a sneaky smile. He’d have weigh the pros and cons of hook vs. hand teasing another time. His imagination was simply not complying with social standards today and it was difficult not to act. 

His hand abandoned her leg with other ides while he changed his facial expression to one appropriate to the diner setting. Casual. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep a straight face when he put his arm around the back of the booth behind Emma. 

"Hook…" Emma warned, feeling his hand flutter against her shoulder. Her parents were meeting them for lunch and she didn’t need them to see this. Not this soon after returning to town. Not so soon after… She shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts of Neal. She shouldn’t feel guilty for being as happy as she was. They had a break for once to actually enjoy life for a moment so why should that be a bad thing? 

Her stern expression changed when she turned to look at him. She wouldn’t be surprised if they were both glowing like those couples in Hallmark commercials. They weren’t  _officially_ a couple of any kind, but they spent enough time together that the town recognized them as such. She smiled and the bell of Granny’s door opening rang. They both turned around and Hook slid his hand lower down her back. Emma was busy greeting her parents to notice and her parents settled into the booth across from them. 

"Sorry we’re late! Have you two been here long?" Snow beamed at them. She fit snugly into the booth with her small baby bump, leaning into the nook of David’s arm that was around her. The two couples were mirroring each other’s body language.

"No, not long," Emma answered and felt a snap in the middle of her back. Her stomach sank and she burst out laughing to cover it up. Leaning over the table in a fit of fake giggles, she swiped Killian’s hand out from behind her smoothly. He grinned and returned it to its previous spot on her knee. Snow and Charming looked at Emma like she was mad but her laugh was infectious. 

"You know, I just remembered a joke Killian told me before you two got here," she explained slapping her hand on the table to illustrate its hilarity. "Why don’t you tell it again, Hook" she finished with his name coming out between her clenched teeth and kicking him under the table. 

He had unclasped her bra.


	4. Stuck in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Jolly Roger - pretty much mostly angsty Killian meta

It was a grim day, one of those days you wake up and there is so little light outside that you think it’s the middle of the night. But it’s not, the sun is just shrouded by dark clouds, pelting down rain and gloom on the world. You wake up miserable, probably on a Wednesday, a horrible day of the week, and proceed to grumble about the entire course of the day, just looking forward to it being over. It was spring, it was supposed to be bright, blooming, and warm. Except with this rain the heat just felt muggy and sticky on your skin. Every bit of warmth was absorbed by the cold drops of rain soaking your skin, leaving you chilled.

He had gone downstairs to the diner of Granny’s, hoping to catch glimpse her golden hair or a flash of her smile. She always seemed of brighter spirits in this place, but perhaps it was the company of her family afforded her such joy. But she wasn’t there and he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t bear to face her with this burden of a curse cast upon him, but he also couldn’t bear not seeing her, especially on a day like today where he felt cold and alone. In lieu of having a warm drink or bite to eat, he set out into the rain to collect his thoughts. Perhaps a jaunt around the docks would help him think more clearly about what he was to do about what Zelena was making him choose.

He borrowed an umbrella from the stand by the door and stepped out into the desolate town. No one was out on a day like today. Shops appeared closed or very devoid of activity at the least. The usual bustle of townspeople going about their days and business, kids running to and from school, people greeting him on the streets was nonexistent. He was evidently the only person outside today. He didn’t blame them, bundling his coat closer to him for warmth and opening the umbrella above his head. It was black like the rest of him, the color with as much absence of color as he felt. It suited him.

As he reached the other side of the street, he heard the chime of the bell on Granny’s door behind him and the faint sense of someone behind him. A rush of air, warmth, and energy whooshed up next to him and grabbed his arm. It was Emma. He was startled at such happenstance as she hooked her arm under his and huddled against him under the umbrella.

“Is it alright if we share?” she asked, breathless from running across the street. Her cheeks were rosy and brightened when she smiled, illuminating her face. She was smiling at him like there was laughter bubbling in her chest and her smile wasn’t wide enough or big enough to express it. He felt an uncontrollable tug at the corner of his mouth just from looking at her, from her being there next to him. He shifted the umbrella to make sure it was covering her more than himself, not giving a damn if he got wet or felt colder than he already did.

Her warm spirit swirled around him as she leaned her arm in against his ribs, gripping his forearm instead of the contraption that attached his arm and hook. His pulse was beating more rapidly in response to heat emanating from Emma’s body, and the light touch of her fingers on his arm. His body was tensed in fear of a kiss every time she got close though. He never quite knew just what she was going to do, constantly surprising him. Who knew when she might grab the lapels of his coat once again and spring herself upon his lips.

Likewise, he didn’t know the technical terms of this curse put upon him. What if his lips kissed her somewhere else, say on the cheek, the hand, the forehead? Would that take her magic. What if it happened on accident. It had only been half a day since his curse began, but his head wouldn’t stop racing with worst case scenarios of how the simplest of interactions could lead to taking her magic. He had to be on constant alert and awareness of Emma’s moods and impulses and it was rather horrifying for him to be afraid of the effects his kiss would have on her. She must have sensed the tension and internal struggle going on in his body, because she asked what was wrong,

“Why are you walking out in the rain alone?” she looked up at him, seeing if she could decipher the truth from his face. Knowing her super power, he deftly avoided her eye, looking out towards the docks in the distance ahead.

“With Zelena still out for blood, I thought it best to keep watch,” his eyes squinted against the drizzle and wind hitting his face and he looked down briefly, “especially on a day like today, with everyone inside, perhaps she thinks our guard is down, but I’m not one to let a little water get in the way of making sure the town is safe.” He nodded at the end of his excuse, sure that it sounded akin to what he was actually out here doing, so he wasn’t quite lying to Emma. He couldn’t ever really lie to her. Her brow furrowed in speculation, still studying his face before glancing out to the harbor.

“I think even the Wicked Witch is staying inside today,” Emma nudged his ribs with her elbow, “I hear she doesn’t respond well to water.” Emma chuckled at her own joke only to notice that Killian wasn’t paying attention, her words passing over him like the wind.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight with Henry, as a thank you to Mary Margaret and David…” Hook’s head snapped back in her direction, still looking out beyond her but listening, “You should come. It’s just spaghetti and meatballs, but—”

“I’ll try, Swan,” he cut her off and gave her a tight-lipped smile. There was sincerity glimmering in his blue eyes though, showing her that he really did want to go. She didn’t need to know why he was so conflicted just yet. Let her enjoy some time with her family before Zelena brought upon the consequences of him not kissing her. He held back a deep sigh at this thought. Emma squeezed his arm before she let go,

“Don’t stay out here too long…wouldn’t want you to melt,” Emma advised, and with a whip of her blond locks, she turned and left him there, standing alone in the rain. 


	5. Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: Cuz this is My current predicament with all these spoiler pics!! Emma is trying to file her taxes online but Killy has a need and it's marked urgent.

He came up behind her sitting at the computer, smoothing his hand over her shoulders and massaging the knots at the base of her neck with his thumb. She hummed in appreciation of the the work his hand was  doing, but she didn’t need any distractions, shuffling between the her tax forms, paychecks, and bank account balances in tabs on the internet. She felt his body close the space between his body and the chair she was sitting in, so the heat of him was emanating into her back.

“Stop,” she tried to say it firmly but she was afraid it may have come out as an invitation to push her a bit further to take a break.

“Stop what?” he whispered into her ear, his head leaning over her neck and exhaling warm breath into her ear. She felt the hair on her arms stand up and she gripped the mouse of the computer more tightly, trying to focus on her W-2, or 1040, or…wait. She felt his mouth hovering over her earlobe, threatening to descend his mouth upon it and she whined audibly. She wasn’t sure if she was more bothering by doing her taxes or not being able to focus on them because of this leather-clad man standing behind her.

“That,” she answered, trying to hold her own against the talent of Killian Jones’ mouth, or threat of its use on her body. She didn’t have a chance.

He ceased his hovering, lifting his hands off her and stepping back towards the kitchen. She heard hip strip off his long leather coat, hearing the familiar crunch of it being folded over one of the kitchen chairs. He was doing that thing he did when she wouldn’t pay attention to him, like on the days she’d be working late, doing paperwork at the station and he’d ‘stop by to say hi’ but actually would try to distract her from her work long enough for a quickie.

They were still in that honeymoon phase where they couldn’t get enough of each other, only Kilian was a little more obvious about his needs. Emma liked to pretend that she had better control of herself, as long as she didn’t actually look at him. She heard him unclasping his vest, the sound of the metal buttons being undone between his fingers. He was quite adept at getting his clothes off quickly for someone with only one hand. She knew the sounds of his undressing, being so well-versed in it by this point, though she still struggled with those damn leather pants. Far be it from her to convince him to wear anything else.

His vest dropped on the floor allowing her to gauge how far he was behind her. She didn’t dare turn around, knowing he would just continue to undress quite obviously until she joined in. She usually lost control at this point, when he was just in that thin black linen shirt that she could see straight through.

Then he was behind her again, had moved silently back to her and dropped his arms to her waist, creeping his hand and hook underneath the hem of her shirt and murmuring into her ear,

“Leave it just for a minute, lass,” he coaxed her, “you’ve been at this for hours. A quick break wouldn’t hurt.”

She always underestimated the power of his sneak attack, dropping her shoulders in defeat, knowing she had just read the same sentence about fifteen times in a row without understanding a word. She stood up with his arms still at her waist and he kicked the chair out of the way between them, bodies finally coming in contact, surrendering their ability to ignore each other any longer. 


	6. 21st Century Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from keepswanning-on on tumblr for Hook + Emma to go grocery shopping

“ _That’s_ a pig?” Hook asked, incredulously pointing at the packaged deli meats. Emma had been pushing the grocery cart slowly down the aisle, while Hook jumped around from object to object, exclaiming at the most ordinary things.

“It _used_ to be a pig. This is just…slices of it,” Emma tried to explain the concept of Oscar Meyer products to him. He didn’t even know what plastic was, how should she describe this to him? She contemplated the deli meat section for a moment, furrowing her brow.

“How many cows does this town have?” he shouted from the end of the aisle. Like a damn child, if she didn’t watch him he would just run off.

“Cows?” Emma wondered to herself. He was standing at the wall of milk selections.

“The cows don’t actually live in the city,” Emma started.

“Well of course, Swan, I’m not daft. Cows live by farms such as Park Centre?” he suggested. She wanted to pat his head for trying.

“ _Central_ Park? There are no cows in Central Park,” she continued, waving the thought away with her hand, “We get our milk from big farms around the country that ship it here on trucks.”

“Ah, I see. Is that how you have so much produce I’ve never seen before?” he nodded his head like he understood the concept fully now, even though his brows were furrowed in confusion. They had reached the end of the aisle to the rows of fruits and vegetables. Killian picked up a pineapple like he expected it to prick him painfully. He smiled when it didn’t.

“Swan,” he addressed her with the pineapple in hand, “how do you eat this? Surely it must be painful to consume such an object.” Emma smiled and took the pineapple from him, grabbing his hand to lead him over to the packaged fruit. She held the whole pineapple up against a small container of the pre-sliced version to illustrate the difference.

“That’s what this looks like when you cut it open. It’s like…a coconut.” His skepticism of the fruit waned and he glanced around for something else to question her about. His coattails twirled behind him as he hurried down another aisle.

“How’d they get the fruit into loops?!” she heard him yell excitedly from the cereal aisle, “And so small! Swan, what sort of magic do they use here?” His questioning turned into concern as if upon consuming Froot Loops, they would expand into their true size in your stomach.

“It’s not exactly…fruit,” she began, wondering what that cereal was actually made of.

“Well I should hope not. The word is spelled wrong,” he said, briefly frowning at the box before glancing around at the others.

“Are you going to question everything in this store?” she complained, though thoroughly entertained by his confused excitement so far.

“Swan, this aisle is bloody freezing. They must have a fire out over here,” he hugged himself rubbing his hands up and down his arms to create friction.

“It’s the freezer aisle, Hook. It’s cold for a reason,” she rolled her eyes at the thought of fireplaces inside a Manhattan grocery store.

“All of the things in this aisle are frozen—”

“On purpose?” He interrupted, sticking his face against the glass to look into one of the freezers and immediately pulling it away in reaction to its temperature.

“Yeah like frozen meals and ice cream. You know at home how my fridge is separated and the top part has all that stuff? Like dinners to heat up in the microwave—”

“Ah, that magic black box in your kitchen,” giving a look like he had tasted something unpleasant. He’d seen them heat up popcorn the night before and he was not pleased with its seemingly magical properties.

“…Right. Well this aisle is for all that stuff that needs to keep frozen.” she explained, smiling to herself. Though he didn’t like the microwave, it didn’t stop him from enjoying the popcorn last night. His eyes scanned the items in the freezers and then turning back to Emma. His face softened, sidling up to her,

“Emma,” he whispered, putting his hand over hers on the shopping cart, “are you going to miss this world and its magic?” She looked down at their hands for a beat before his hook came under her chin so she’d meet his eye.

“Not enough to let it keep me from my family,” she let a smile creep across her lips, “not enough to let it keep me from you.”


End file.
